All Things Must Come to an End
by DragonaVII
Summary: 3 Chaptered messed up story. Link leaves for Termina in Majora's Mask and the story is set at Hyrule, after he leaves. Zelda is incredibly lonely and concealing her love leads to her demise. Plz R&R! I said please!
1. Only the Beginning

**"All Things Must Come to an End"**

Okay y'all check this out. This Zelda fic is the most neurotic thing I've ever thought up. You know, it has suicide and crap. Or it will, eventually.

And this is the only thing I have on FanFiction so far so don't kill me! (please)

P.S.-I don't own Zelda at all so don't sue me or I'll have to go schizo (but please don't do it anyway)

* * *

"Stressed" is "Desserts" Backwards (Hyrule, Ocarina of Time, mentions Majora's Mask) 

Chapter One: Only the Beginning...

There was once a kingdom, called Hyrule. It existed only twenty years ago. It seems already that their legacies are merely legends,now. Oh well. I'm not gonna bore you with some story about how Hyrule was once rescued from destruction from a young boy. It was in vain, anyway.

Would you really want to hear how he travelled seven yeard through time and defeated the Great King of Evil? Didn't think so. However, I bet you DO want to hear how the 'Great King of Evil' escaped the Evil Realm and led Hyrule to its demise twenty years ago, don't you?

Here's the story:

Link was bored. He saddled upon Epona with just the clothes on his back and his precious Ocarina. He looked once back at Princess Zelda. Link hurt inside as he saw small yet powerful tears falling down Zelda's cheeks as she looked at him painfully. She didn't want Link to leave...he'd saved here home and kingdom, Hyrule, from certain destruction. He'd become her one and only friend when she needed him most. Most of all, however, she loved him.

He didn't know this, of course, but they were the best of friends as friends could be. He bid her farewell and trotted off looking for a better life. He had heard of a peaceful town called Clock Town, out somewhere in the middle of Termina.

(A.N.-- Anyone who's played Majora's Mask knows what happens there, and I won't explain it because this is back at Hyrule while he's gone)

A few weeks passed and Zelda heard no word from her beloved Link. He'd promised they would stay in touch through Ocarinas, but Zelda grew worried. Thoughts kept crossing her mind about the lack of her best friend. _Maybe he got hurt...Maybe he was busy..._the darker more savage side of Zelda sent a malevolent thought..._maybe he forgot..._Zelda sat on her bed, crying. Contemplating the most sinister excuses as to why Link has neglected to contact her made her more vindictive by the second.

Her endless duties as Princess of Hyrule and Destiny took its tole on her friendless life. _Maybe Link just lied...?_ The more she thought about it, the more depressed she became.

She got off her bed and opened her door into the hallway. It was empty, Zelda noticed. This was good. She strayed down the hallway to the 'Sacred Room', andpushed open the heavy mahogany door to the light and cheerful room. This room radiated with a kind of holy light that one wouldn't even dare to whisper in there. Zelda Walked quietly up a short set of beautifully crafted marble stairs to an altar that boasted a large dooorway that shimmered in the sunlight. Inside the 'doorway' was something that resembled a mirror, but it rippled like water to the touch.

Zelda didn't fear this magical phenomenon, for it was only the 'Sacred Portal', which led to the 'Sacred Realm'. Zelda stepped through the strange entity and was quickly transported to the mystical Realm in which the Great King of Evil was imprisoned.

She had checked the seal to the Evil Realm once a week to ensure that it held strong, had spoke with the sages about news. Rauru, however, didn't have anything to report, so Zelda just contented herself to mindlessly staring into the Evil Realm. Once Zelda caught sight of Ganon, but, being powerless, just flicked her off and promptly walked away. "Bastard," Zelda muttered. She headed back to the castle to brood over her loss of her love.

At home, she continued to cry and agonize herself. She wanted him back so badly. Not just wanted him back, but wanted _him_. She thought he was the most sacred thing since the Triforce itself. She missed him and couldn't see why he would lie to her. He was strong, and could fight off any obstacles, Zelda was sure, so she just hoped that he was busy.

* * *

Okay there's Chapter One. Yeah, it's not so crazy, neurotic, or suicidal, but it'll get better next chapter. 

Plz review for me...I've got nothing else to do but read lovely reviews. You can flame if you want I'll ignore it. Won't appreciate it, though...

Byes!


	2. Depression

**"All Things Must Come to an End"**

Hey peoples! Okay this thing was a little longer than I thought so there's two or three chapters...but hey, I think it'll be okay...ummm...right? Don't hurt me! (Runs away screaming something about potatoes)

P.S.-Hope you all at least review for me...I wuv you...okay? And I don't own Zelda, or I wouldn't be here. I'd be in California in my ocean-side resort playing golf or whatever it is rich people play.

Tip of the Day: Don't eat yellow snow. Unless you personally made it yellow with lemonade.

Chapter Two: Neurosis Strikes.

Every day after that for five weeks Zelda didn't budge from her room. She cried all day, and she sobbed all night. Still no Link. She cried when she bathed. She cried when she brushed her long golden locks. She even cried in her dreams---which were about Link, and she was crying.

Her servants were deeply worried about her, too. She only came out to eat once a week, and during these rare but mournful periods, she never spoke to anybody. She often had shadows under her eyes and tear stains on her cheeks. The chef, who was once a close confidant, became obsessively worried.

She once spoke to the other servants, but they said they rarely saw her. When they did see her, however, they reported mysterious cuts on her arms. They all feared----though they knew it was happening----that Princess Zelda was becoming suicidal.

Unfortunately, (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), a suicidal teenage princess was the least of everyone's problems. Including Zelda's problems---and she has problems.

She was in her room one lonely full-moon night a couple of weeks later, reading an old book about Hyrule's history. She loved that book so much (it told about the Hero of Time, Link, what a surprise) and could always read the same thing over again with the same enthusiasm.

Suddenly, Zelda heard a loud crash resonate throughout the castle. Unconcerned, Zelda looked up, and heard huge thumping noises making their way closer to her quarters. The door violently burst open, and there he stood.

He was tall ,very tall. Zelda had frequently had dreams about him...but not good ones. There, standing in the huge oak double doorway, stood Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil. Ganon stared at Zelda, Zelda stared right back, transfixed in both confusion and shock.

Ganon took this opportunity to snatch Zelda by the throat and hoist her up on the wall. Zelda struggled with all her might, but to no avail. The way his grin triumphantly stretched from one ear to the other made Zelda sick.

"I knew you'd forget sooner or later, Princess, after Link left. You're so predictable---"

"Shut up...I don't care..."

"---worried, about your precious Link, who was smart enough to crusade elsewhere in search of better friends than you---"

"Shut up Ganon!"

"---always in denial, that he left you, and you're too dilusional to accept the fact that yes, Link hasn't spoken to you in over three months because he truly and utterly loathes you---"

"SHUT UP GANON!"

Zelda screamed and lunged at Ganondorf with all her might, breaking his grasp around her neck. However, he did dodge the hasty attack and she met with the hard marble floor. A miniscule cage with cold iron bars materialized out of nowhere around Zelda, trapping her in Ganon's mercy.

He cackled insanely, yet triumphantly, and left the destroyed castle to continue his chaotic rampage elsewhere. By the next morning, Hyrule lay in ruins. Bodies of friends, family, enemies, and strangers lay omnipresent around the Kingdom. Sometime in the middle of the night, the six sages found out what happened and had eventually managed to permanently kill Ganon.

Hyrule returned to peace and rebuilt, (without Link's help, Zelda noted), Zelda lay on her bed, silently sobbing. She had used a small pocketknife to escape her cage those two weeks ago, but now it accompanied her side. She hadn't even bothered to move from her bed since that night with Ganon. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep, she didn't even bathe. (eww)

Her mind had been completely destroyed and rebuilt that night with Ganon. Unfortunately, though, the spirit that rebuilt Zelda's mind was evil, dark, and only thought about death, dying, and pain. Her mind tricked her into thinking the knife was whispering to her. Maybe it was. Whatever it was, though, it was bad thoughts.

Meanwhile

The guards at the castle's drawbridge stood professionally as a tall figure trotted up the path on his horse. The guards smiled, for they recognized him. Even after four months of being gone.

Alrighty then. There's Chapter Two for y'all. Really hope you liked it. Okay, yeah...I'm not really getting to the point of this story but it's done next chapter, so you'll see. :) Plz review for me I'd greatly appreciate it! Luv y'all!

P.S.- I'm bored. Can I have a cookie? ;)


	3. All Things Must Come to an End

**"All Things Must Come to an End"**

Ready? Final chapter for this little saga of insanity! Yay! Uh...I mean...Nooo! I don't want it to end!

But all things must come to an end, right?

P.S.- I don't own Zelda. If I did, I still be in California, but I'd be with Link and Zelda would be forced to beg for food in Las Vegas or something.

P.P.S.- I have a new pet. His name is Moo and he's a Chinese siamese Kung-Fu cow that likes to eat hotdogs and stuff. Say hi, Moo!

"Moooooooo! Reviewwwwww!"

* * *

Say Czechoslovakia three times fast. 

Chapter Three: All Things Must Come to an End.

"Hello, Link. Come to see Princess Zelda? Good, very good. You know, she's been really depressed ever since you left, but I hear from the servants it's been getting worse. Maybe you could cheer her up?"

"Appreciate it, Boe," Link said, and he dismounted Epona. He walked across the drawbridge into the castle, wondering about Princess Zelda. By now, he knew the large palace like the back of his hand, and he reached Zelda's room in no time it seemed.

He knocked on the door a couple of times. No answer. He listened, but heard nothing from the other side. He slowly began to open the door, saying apologetically, "Listen, Zelda. I'm so sorry that I failed to contac---"

Link stopped dead in his tracks. He saw, horrified, a Princess he once knew to be the most sane person in the world, sprawled on her large bed, gasping for air. Link sprinted to her side, and grabbed Zelda's hand. "Zelda, what's the matter?"

She didn't reply, but rather, looked at Link straight in the eye with pain, agony, lust, and love, and then turned her gaze to their hands. Link, too, looked at their hands, and his eyes grew large when he saw what was happening.

His hand and Zelda's hand were both drenched in fresh crimson blood. Looking closer, Link noticed that this blood was not gushing from his veins-----but Zelda's. It looked like she'd decided to cut herself one final time on both her wrists, so determined to let go of the pain that strangled her heart every day.

And why not? After all, Link hated her...that's what Ganon had said. She knew now that they could never be. Strangely, though, just having Link near her, she suddenly wished she hadn't done this. She suddenly wanted to live.

Seconds later, but it seemed like hours, Zelda stared up at Link with a fixed expression. "Zelda?" Link said, lightly shaking her. "Zelda!" No response came to Link. A blank stare was the only reply he recieved as the last few blood drops fell to her now crimson marble floor.

A few servants came in, and carried the body away silently. Link wouldn't let go. He couldn't. "Link," a servant said, "let go. It's over. Zelda's dead."

Link just stared after the servants and Zelda's limp, lifeless body. After a few moments, Link finally let go. When he let go of Zelda, however, he let go of everything. He sat down on the bloody comforter, not comprehending all that just happened.

How could he have lost her? Why? How? When? Link lay down on his side when he noticed something on the bed. A small, bloody pocketknife lay in front of Link's face. It whispered evil, yet enticing, thoughts at him...bad thoughts.

A few hours later, a note was found next to Link's body as a few final blood drops fell from his wrists to the crimson marble. The servants standing outside the door could be heard talking to eachother gloomily.

"What did it say, Marlin?" Marlin just shook her head and wiped a few tears away. "Oh, Tera, it said...well..."

"What is it, Marlin?"

"It said..." She took a deep, staggering breath as she read the final thoughts of the young Hero of Time, and loved one of Zelda,

"'If only I'd told her sooner...that I loved her.'"

THE-END----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HA HA! Oh goody! How did you all think about them apples? Really hoped you like it!

Oh, and Moo, my Chinese siamese Kung- Fu cow says hi. He's out playing golf with the guinea hens right now.

Also, if you're interested, I might have another fic out...it's called, Ganon's Great Comeback. It's longer and more indepth than this story was. I might change the title, though...It was originally going to be Ganon's return and kidnapping of Link, but I decided to make and interesting twist and I added these nightmare sequences Link has, and he has to solve this mystery if he ever wantes to be truly happy. Hopefully I don't get lazy on it.

BYE BYE LOVELIES!


End file.
